1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turn-fin condenser, and more particularly to a coil type turn-fin condenser, which is easily manufactured and includes a structure allowing a greater quantity of air to contact with turn-fins, thereby enhancing heat exchange efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a condenser in an air conditioner is used for radiating heat from a high-temperature, high-pressure vapor phase refrigerant discharged from a compressor and then liquefying the vapor phase refrigerant with a high pressure. In recent years, all major industrialized nations have been intensifying regulations on energy efficiency. As a result, as a method for significantly enhancing a cooling efficiency and reducing energy consumption in the field of refrigerators, freezers and air conditioners, a condenser using turn-fin tubes is mainly utilized instead of a heat exchanger having a wire-tube shape.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional turn-fin tube 1 includes a tube 1a in which the refrigerant flows, and turn-fins 1b attached to the outer peripheral surface of the tube 1a for promoting heat exchange between the refrigerant passing through the tube 1 and ambient air. The turn-fins 1b are wound in a spiral shape around the outer peripheral surface of the tube 1a to enlarge a contact area of ambient air. To achieve this, the turn-fins 1a are folded with an appropriate width and wound in the spiral shape adhesively around the outer peripheral surface of the tube 1a. 
When the turn-fins 1b are adhesively wound around the tube 1a as described above, the turn-fins 1b can be more tightly adhered to the tube 1a, if necessary, by a brazing process to enhance thermal transfer efficiency.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show a bending type condenser using the general turn-fin tube 1, in which the turn-fin tube 1 is primarily bent with a zigzag shape and then the primarily bent turn-fin tube is secondarily bent for the tube to overlap with itself up and down.
The turn-fin tube 1 is fixed by upper and lower brackets 2a and 2b and provided with a motor 4 at the rear side thereof. The motor 4 connects with a blowing fan 5 for taking ambient air between the outer surfaces of the turn-fin tube 1.
The turn-fin tube 1 is attached with a shield cover 6 at the front side of the turn-fin tubes 1. The shield cover 6 shields the rear side of the turn-fin tubes 1, thereby increasing a blowing pressure. Thus, ambient air is taken between the sides of the turn-fin tube 1 with a strong pressure and flows out of the rear side of the tube 1 provided with the blowing fan 5 after passing through the inside of the condenser.
However, there are problems in that since the bending type condenser is manufactured by bending the turn-fin tube 1 twice in order of the primary bending and the secondary bending, the manufacturing process is complicated, and that since both the motor 4 and the blowing fan 5 provided for air to pass between the turn-fin tubes 1 are protruded outwardly, a large mounting space is required.
Further, when ambient air taken by the blowing fan 5 passes through the outer surfaces of the turn-fin tube 1, air has a large contact area with the turn-fins 1b by the turn-fin tube 1 bent forward and rearward as well as up and down, but due to the air resistance of the overlapped structure having many folds, a reduced quantity of ambient air contacts the turn-fin 1b, thereby reducing the thermal exchange efficiency.